


Weekend

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Professor Granger relaxes with Draco.





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #27, "Hogwarts", at draco100 on dreamwidth.

Flames dance in the fireplace, seasoned cherry logs scenting the air. Hermione leans against Draco. She cradles her tea in both hands and takes a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh.

"Tough day, Professor?"

Hermione hums. "First month of school is always rough. Teaching everyone to find their way around Hogwarts. Three firsties in tears this week." She tilts her head back to smile at him. "A nice fire and hot tea ready makes it better, though."

"Glad to hear it." Draco pulls a blanket from the back of the sofa. "Curl up and relax. You've earned it."


End file.
